Fragment of Faith
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: The night before Esmerelda is to be burned at the stake she recieves a visit from Frollo, who makes her remember that only through him can she be saved. Graphic molestation.


Fragment of Faith

"Esmerelda," Claude Frollo whispered. Her name was ecstasy. Her name was the chills running down his bony spine. Clawed hands gripped the steel bars anxiously, beady eyes leering into the darkness. The pungent smell of the gypsy girl's fear mixed with the intoxicating scent of incense and other tools of her craft wafted through the bars, filling Frollo's mind with wild half thought images of Esmerelda pinned beneath his heaving body.

"Give me strength, Lord," he muttered beneath bated breath as the darkness cleared, revealing the gypsy witch in all her glory, dangling mere centimeters from the dungeon floor. With arms pinioned viciously over her head; long, elegant hands bound tightly by manacles chained to the dank, moss-covered wall, Esmerelda was even more the picture of perfection.

There was nothing Frollo could do to contain the lust that spread through his body like wildfire as he watched her round breasts fluctuate with each ragged breath. Droplets of water slid down her body, contouring the muscular curves of her dark skin; slowly, almost tantalizing slipping down into her inner-thigh, drawing Frollo's eyes to the dark hair of her sex.

"She is a fine creature, my Lord," jeered the jailer, rubbing himself inconspicuously. "There's a fire about her, would make good sport for the men."

"No!" Frollo shouted, his deep voice echoing off the oppressive stone walls. "No one but me is to go near her. This woman is well versed in the art of devilry and witchcraft; your men will be simple prey. I am the only one spiritually strong enough to oppose the darkness that resides within."

"Of course, my Lord Frollo, I will inform the men."

"Yes, do that. I will call you when I am finished in here." Slowly his hands moved to the deep pockets of his flowing black robes and pulled out a dangling set of ornate keys, ensnared by ringed, talon like fingers. "There is no hunchback or knight in shining armor to save you now, gypsy," he called into the cell as the key slipped sensually into the lock. "Nothing stands between you and…**_ justice_**."

The door swung open and the full effect of her beauty engulfed his soul. It was true, nothing stood in his way now. Frollo's knees began to tremble violently. Esmerelda was his; he would be the last hand to caress her soft skin, to taste her swollen lips. Tomorrow the fires of Hell would consume her body and soul, but tonight he would feast on her.

"You can take your justice and shove it up your ass," Esmerelda muttered darkly, between labored breaths. "I won't have anything to do with you."

Frollo laughed, stepping forward into the cell, holding his robes above the filth. "I am your salvation, Esmerelda. There is no escaping me. I am the only one that is keeping you from the stakes."

Chains jangled angrily, grunts of pain, then nothing except reluctant acceptance of fate. Frollo froze with his twisted nose almost close enough to caress the gypsy's strong chin. With a sharp intake of air, he slowly petted her downy cheek. Thinking him lulled, Esmerelda lashed out, twisting her head and chomping down viciously. There was nothing, no taste of metallic blood, no crunch of bone.

"Manners, heathen," Frollo cooed, slapping her hard across the face. A soft crunch rung in his ears as blood began to dribble down her face. "Now look what you made me do. I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you."

Esmerelda spat her blood in Frollo's face, the pupils of her eyes dilated in fear and desperation. Frollo calmly wiped it off his face, sighing sadly. "Do you like to be hurt? Is that it?"

A balled fist slammed into her gut, his diamond ring tearing into the flesh. "I can stop anytime you want. Just say sanctuary and it's all over."

"Never," Esmerelda groaned, rising her head in defiance once more. "I would rather burn than be your whore."

"That can be arranged, trust me. I will get as much pleasure watching your skin peel away as the flames devour you." Frollo grabbed her neck, his robed arms pressing into her breasts. "Just yell sanctuary when you can't take it anymore."

Frollo's other hand slowly traveled down her body, a grin spreading on his face as the muscles beneath her dark skin began to tense. The whole time Esmerelda stared deep into his eyes, hate boiling in her gaze.

Long fingers began to explore her inner thigh, flicking against the lips of her vagina teasingly. Cringing, Esmerelda tried to clamp her legs shut but Frollo let go of her neck and grabbed both of her legs, slowly prying them apart.

Before she could empower him, Frollo jammed a finger deep inside her, kissing her collarbone. Tears rolled down Esmerelda's face, despite her greatest attempt to stifle them.

"Say it," Frollo commanded, torturing her by slipping another finger leisurely into her dry vagina. His breathing was hurried, a rock hard erection contained tightly in his binding undergarments.

"Never." Esmerelda spat in his face again, twisting her body with the hope of dislodging his raping fingers. As punishment, he lodged another finger inside her.

"Say it."

Reduced to sobbing Esmerelda looked down at him and lowered her eyes. "Sanctuary," she moaned in a disheartened voice, curtains of black hair falling in front of her face.

Frollo removed his fingers, rubbing them off on his robes. "See, that wasn't hard. Was it?"

Silence.

"Was it, gypsy?" He repeated threateningly.

"No, sir."

"Good, you learn fast. Faced by your death I hope you will be able to make the same sensible choice. I will ask you to pick me over eternal damnation when you are tied to the stake. You have till sunset to consider my offer." Frollo chuckled in the dim light, slowly lifting Esmerelda's chin to stare at her face disfigured with blood, snot, and tears. "Goodnight, my dear."

Frollo lifted his robes and turned abruptly, floating out of the cell. "Remember, I am your salvation, witch," he said, looking back at her limp body.

The door slammed shut on the darkness, leaving Esmerelda with her pain and thoughts.

"I'm going to watch _you_ burn tomorrow, _sir_." Her black eyes sparkled dangerously though waves of raven watching the shrinking back of the Minister of Justice as he sauntered triumphantly down the cobbled hallway. "It's written in the stars, mark my words."


End file.
